Gummy Trouble!
Gummy Trouble! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 40 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 It was a quite day at Super Moshi HQ, with not a single emergency to attend to. "Aww, ring, will ya!" growled Katsuma at the Super Moshi hotline. Right on cue, the phone rang and Katsuma nearly jumped out of his skin. Poppet took the call. "Super Moshis! What's your emergency?" The other heroes gathered round to listen. "Hi, Captain Squirk... Really?... Oh my! We'll leave right away!" "Well?" asked Katsuma excitedly. "What is it? Has there been another spaceship crash? Has Squirk got space mumps?" "No," frowned Poppet. "In fact, the Zoshlings called to help us! It's Ol' Squishy, the candy geyser in the Mushroom Fields. It hasn't made a peep for years, but now it looks like it's going to blow! Squirk's on his way to help, but we'd better get going too!" "Bother," muttered Elder Furi. "I've got a fresh batch of mud pies cooling in the kitchen. They're too hot to move." "What a waste!" groaned Furi. "I'm sooooo hungry!" "Come on guys," said Poppet. "Let's get to the Mushroom Fields before the whole place is burried in jellybeans!" On board the Rhapsody 2, Captain Squirk was barking orders. The ship had been out of action since the crash, but between them, the Zoshlings had everything they needed to go on a rescue mission. "Splutnik!" yelled Squirk. "We'll need you're jetpack to get us closer to that gummy geyser." "Yes, Captain!" snapped Splutnk, his purple brain throbbing with concentration as he strapped on his flying kit. "Dr C Fingz," Squirk continued, pointing at his Chief Medical Officer, "I hope you're feeling hungry. We're going to need that big mouth of yours. And as for you, First Officer Ooze, there's no time to waste so I'll explain on the way. Everyone, hold on to Splutnik!" Splutnik squeezed his throttle and the jetpack shot into the air, dragging the Zoshlings behind it like a string of squealing fairy lights. Part 2 Across the city, the Super Moshis had arrived at the edge of the Mushroom Fields. Ol' Squishy - a big bubbling crater of gooey gummies - was rumbling and groaning worse than Furi's stomach and spewing out great lumps of sticky-looking goo. "It's really gonna blow!" said Katsuma, looking nervously at the geyser as it belched and bubbled."We need a plan!" The geyser made a squelching sound and then, BELCH, Ol' Squishy erupted. A great dollop of gloopy gummies shot out of the crater and sailed high into the air. There was an almighty SPLAT and all six of the Super Moshis and Elder Furi were stuck fast in a stack of sticky sweeties! "Now what?" groaned Katsuma. "We're stuck like Glump in glue!" "Leave it to us, Super Moshis!" came Squirk's voice from overhead. "We'll come back for you!" The monsters peered upwards to see the Zoshling crew hanging from Splutnik's jetpack and heading straight for the geyser's sputtering centre. "Action stations, Zoshlings!" cried Captain Squirk as Splutnik came to a halt over Ol' Squishy. "Ooze! We need your Cosmic Gloop to make us bigger. Use it on Splutnik first, or the jetpack won't hold us, then give Dr Fingz a quick rub, too." "On it, Cap'n!" said First Officer Ooze. He took out a big handful of icky, sticky Cosmic Gloop - the magical goo that can make anything grow huge - and smeared it on Splutnik and Dr Fingz. Then WHOOOSH! The two Zoshlings grew as big as hot air balloons! "Splutnik!" shouted Squirt. "Hold Dr Fingz steady over the geyser! Fingz, open wide 'cos Ol' Squishy's going to blow in 3-2-1...! With an enormous KERBLOOEY, the geyser blew, sending a rainbow-coloured plume of gummies straight into Dr Fingz's enormous mouth. He gobbled and gulped until the last gummy was gone and Ol' Squishy was finally quiet again. "Right, let's go and dig out the Super Moshis," said Squirk, once he and his crew were normal-sized again. But when they reached them, the Super Moshis were already free. In fact, there wasn't a single gummy to be seen anywhere. "But how did you escape?" asked Captain Squirk, puzzled. "Dude, Dr Fingz isn't the only one with a big mouth," laughed Zommer. "And Furi didn't even need that Cosmic Gloop stuff!" "What?" said Furi, picking a gummy out of his fur. "I told you I was hungry!" Category:Stories